THE FLYING MONKEY SPOONS OF DEATH!
by zagga
Summary: cowiemoo! IS HERE! yuffie speaks dyslexic? and cloud is gone! another xciting chapter by zagga - note: all flames will be deleted!
1. the beginning

Zagga: Ok, first chapter of my new story, hopefully after the pervertion and nonsensical babble speak I did at school today. I should be able to make a good fic!  
  
Froglop: that's what you always say!  
  
Zagga: nah ah, that's the first time!  
  
Froglop: HISS!!_()  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
DISCLAIMER!!!!!!!!!!: HISS!!!!_() I am the disclaimer! *turns into a perfume bottle filled with donkey poop* AHH!!! I DON'T OWN THE DISCLAIMER!!!!*turns into a light bulb* -__-''' fine, I don't own anything! *stays the same* dang!  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
ah was a day like any other except donkeys were flying over head, so Kirby ignored it.  
  
Kirby: damn DONKEYS!!! *waves fist at them*  
  
Donkeys get angry!  
  
Kirby: ()_()!!! AHHH ITS POOPING DONKEY!!! *Kirby runs under the closest rock he can see* hehe *donkey poop is attracted to rocks* ()_()!  
  
Donkey poop: GET HIM!  
  
But before the donkey poop hit the ground thy turned into strawberry- flavoured plushie peach  
  
Kirby: stupid donkeys! *donkeys look evil like at him!* umm sorry. wrong donkeys!  
  
Donkeys turn into palm trees.  
  
Kirby: hmm most donkeys do that  
  
Author: no they don't!  
  
Froglop: MEOW!  
  
Kirby: YOUS 2 GET OUT OF MY STORY!! Shoo!! *waves them out*  
  
Yoshi, kirby's friend. Walks up to him!  
  
Yoshi: hello you insignificant little puff mellow!  
  
Kirby: STOP TEASING!! IM TELLING! *runs to a post box and cries to it*  
  
Post box: DID YOU HUR- *post boxes cant talk, theyre not even real.*looks suspicious**  
  
Yoshi: hmm, anyway look what I found! You stupid head!  
  
Reveals a furry spoon  
  
Kirby: *sweat dropd* -_-' uh. yoshi.  
  
Yoshi: yes you oil toping ice cream flavour?  
  
Kirby:-_-' GRR!!!! THAT'S NOT PRECIOUS ITS LEFT OVER GUASPATCHO!!  
  
Yoshi: *covers the spoons ears and hugs it* don't listen to him boy, YOU BIG BULLEY!!!!!!  
  
Kirby: o_O HISS!!!! *swallows yoshi* YAY IVE GOT TONGUE POWER!!!  
  
Cheese: *a piece of cheese walks by and says hello* hello  
  
Kirby:*swallows cheese* hmm the spoon! *swallows spoon!* MUAHAHAHA  
  
Kirby turned into a FLYING MONKEY SPOON OF DEATH!! Reproducer. to a lesser extent he's not really important in this story crossover.  
  
~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()  
  
in the other side of the neighbourhood. yes dreamland is just a hop, skip and a jump from the were the ff7 team. the retired ff7 team live. Only cloud yuffie and barret survive.  
  
Barret: *sitting in his sailor suit, barret now talks like an old fool* NURSE!! I want my laxative!  
  
Nurse: but you just had one!  
  
Barret: oh. *smiles wickedly* hehe. never mind. *stink lines omit from barret.*  
  
Nurse: ill get the diaper!  
  
Barret: hehe  
  
Cloud: WHAT WAS THAT!!! S-S-SPEAK UP!  
  
Barret: I JUST POOPED MY PANTS!!!!!!  
  
Cloud: WAT!!!!!!!  
  
Barret: I- POOPED-MY-PANTS!!!!  
  
Cloud: YOUS SCOOPED YOUR ANTS!!!???????  
  
Barret: I-P-O-O-P-E-D-M-Y-P-A-N-T-S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Cloud: QUITE YOUL WAKE UP THE YUFFIE!! *they have revealed that yuffie isn't a boy or girl, but a thing*  
  
Yuffie: WHAT!!!!! NURSE!!!!! I NEED A SPONGE BATH!!  
  
Nurse: _()! NOT AGAIN!!  
  
Barret: WHERES MY LAXATIVE!!!!!  
  
Nurse: I TOLD YOU!!!!  
  
Barret: hehe. never.. mind.  
  
~()~()~()~()~()~()~  
  
1st chapter done, YAY!!!!! R&R if I should cont.  
  
froglop: HISS!!!! 


	2. cowiemoo has cometh!

Ok ive thought a lot about this, and so, every chapter ill add a new character to the story, todays will be my favourite froglop, cowiemoo! He like long strolls on the beach and cheese soufflés! YAY!!!!!!  
  
Cowiemoo: YES and now that im on zaggas story I can finally build my road to fame!  
  
Zagga: ah yes.. *whispers to cowiemoo* you foo! Im not that good of a writer!*  
  
Cowiemoo: I WANT MY AGENT!  
  
Zagga: YOU DON'T HAVE ONE!  
  
Cowiemoo: I WANT UR AGENT!  
  
Zagga: I DON'T HAVE ONE!!!!  
  
Cowiemoo: I want that wig!  
  
Zagga: CHEESE!!!!!!!!  
  
~DISCLAIMER~DISCLAIMER~DISCLAIMER~DISCLAIMER~DISCLAIMER~  
  
YES ITS ME! THE DISCLAIMER! And todays chapter is brought to you by! Mcdonalds yummy pudding pops!! The only way to fill your mouth with garbage!  
  
Oh and I don't own anything in this story! Except the froglops *COPYRIGHT 2003*  
  
~DISCLAIMER~DISCLAIMER~DISCLAIMER~DISCLAIMER~DISCLAIMER~  
  
we come back to our story, barret arguing with the nurse for more laxatives.  
  
barret: GIMME GIMME!  
  
Nurse: NO! you've already had 52 in the past hour!  
  
Barret: umm, no I haven't?  
  
Nurse: *sighs and during that brief second of sighiness, THE DAMNED SIGH DID THE MOST AWFULL THING! YES THE NURSE WAS DISTRACTED BY HER WORK AND BARRET. *sob* JUMPED INTO THE LAXOTIVE TRAYS! NOO*  
  
Barret: YIPPE! *eats chocolates by the handful*  
  
Nurse: NO EVERYBODY RUN! HES GONNA EXPLODE!  
  
Barret: huh, feels like im gonna explode!? *explodes*  
  
Nurse: *sigh* AH NOT AGAIN!  
  
And while the nurse was battling off barret from the lax-o-shakes, cloud couldn't help but notice shiny things in the sky.  
  
Cloud: look, shiny things!  
  
Yuffie: *oh and ive made it so yuffie speaks dyslexic* *backwards* ?that is what, yeah  
  
Cloud: WHAT!!!!???  
  
Yuffie: !!!COOK OLD YOU UP SHUT  
  
Cloud: O_O!they look like flying monkey spoons of death!  
  
Nurse: *sarcastic* it looks like your observation hasn't rotted away, like SPMETHIN ELSE THAT'S SHOWING!!!!!  
  
Yuffie: CLOUD AWAY IT PUT!!  
  
Cloud: WHAT! *kneals down*  
  
All: AHH!!!! *runs*  
  
Cloud: *jumping up and down* WHATS A MATTER!?  
  
All: HISS!!!  
  
All of a sudden a lone figure walks in from the artificial background of a western scene.  
  
Cowiemoo: dam billboards!? *looks at cloud* _()!!!!!!! HISSSS  
  
Yuffie: !!!LIVES YOUR FOR RUN  
  
Cowiemoo: *giggles* look at mine!!!! *Shows everyone*  
  
Cloud: *stares at cowiemoos* YAY! LETS JOIN THEM!  
  
Cowiemoo: *giggle is faded away by computer noises*  
  
Author: THAT'S IT!! CLOUD AND COWIEMOO! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT BRINGING.DIGIMON TOYS TO MY FICS!!!!!!!  
  
Cloud & cowiemoo: where sorry.  
  
Author: you know they sicken and disgust yuffie the nurse and "all". And just for that! Im erasing cloud from my fiction!  
  
Cloud: NO PLEASE DON'T!! *fades away slowly* IM SORRY!  
  
Author: oh and cloud. YOUR ON CANDED CAMERA!!!!  
  
All: *applauds and laughs*  
  
Cowiemoo: SHUT UP! *he hisses at all*  
  
Yuffie: idea my was it  
  
Author: but your going anyway cloud! *zaps cloud and sephiroth comes in* YOU CANT HAVE A FIC WITHOUT SEPHY! *siyengo runs in and hugs sephy* DIE!!!! HISS!  
  
*cowiemoo eats siyengo* MUAHAHAHA!!!! "ITS BONES IN MY STOMACH!!!"  
  
all: -_-'''  
  
~^~^~^~^~^hehe mountains!~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
umm.. I don't know about yous but this chapter made me laugh!  
  
R&R for me! Send ideas for the next character! 


End file.
